russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 still the nationwide ratings frontrunner in August
September 5, 2017 left: 2017 PBA Governors' Cup (PBA players), Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque (superhero)), Iskul Bukol (Keith Cruz (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Maxene Magalona (teacher)), Magic Kamison (Janella Salvador (fairy)), right: Maya Loves Sir Chief (Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap), Express Balita (Rolly Gonzalo, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kantanar), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Cesar Montano), Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar) IBC-13 once again drew more viewers in August compared to its rival TV networks, remaining unbeatable nationwide with an average audience share of 25% versus ABS-CBN’s 46% and GMA’s 33%, according to data from Kantar Media. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. IBC-13’s primetime block (6PM-12MN) also kept its stronghold of the nationwide lead as it scored an average audience share of 25%, 10 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA’s 31%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. 2017 PBA Governors' Cup still holds the record-breaking viewership as the list of most watched programs in August with a nationa TV ratings game are NLEX Road Warriors vs. San Miguel Beermen (40.8%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces (40.4%), Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. TNT Ka Tropa (37.3%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Star Hotshots (37.1%), NLEX Road Warriors vs. Meralco Bolts (36.7%), TNT Ka Tropa vs. San Miguel Beermen (36.5%), Meralco Bolts vs. Kia Picanto (36.3%) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. NLEX Road Warriors (36.2%). It was followed by Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (38.1%), which celebrated its very first anniversary on top as it got back in the leadership as the most-watched program in the country with a national TV rating of 38.1%, is packed more viewers as Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque) finally saved the world of superheroes and the mission of General (Ronnie Ricketts). IBC and Viva-produced reality singing search show Born to be a Superstar also recorded 37.8%. instantly gained viewers as it showcased the singing talents like a singing superstar. IBC and Secarats-produced primetime curriculum-based series Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (35.1%) also touched the hearts of viewers with its heart-warming finale, which showed how can learn Annaliza for their good family, their high school classmates and their good loved ones. IBC and Secarats’ newest primetime series To Love Again, meanwhile made a romantic primetime on its pilot episode whose recorded an average national TV rating of 34.4%. Aside from Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz’s comeback on television, viewers also tuned in to Richard Gomez and Dawn Zulueta’s debut as a Kapinoy. Kapinoy network’s flagship newscast Express Balita, meanwhile, remained as the most preferred news program in the country in August, hitting 34.1% and beating rival programs TV Patrol (32.5%) and 24 Oras (19.4%). Cesar Montano’s'' Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (32.2%) gave viewers a million peso prize every primetime among viewers and for a lucky player to win the grand prize of two million peso worth of cash. IBC-13’s newest musical game show Don't Forget the Lyrics! (24.2%), on the other hand, instantly impressed viewers where the celebrity players will win P1 million by correctly recalling song lyrics from a variety of genres. Magic Kamison also gave viewers a magical treat every night and netizens abuzz with its fantastic magical episode and recorded an average national TV rating of 31.7% for August. Also landing on the top 35 list were Kapinoy comedy programs like Iskul Bukol (30.8%) continues to be a consistent top-rater that reflects the funny side of high school life with the three pretty high school teenagers, and Maya Loves Sir Chief (25.9%) which is also reflects the Filipino families. The other top-rating IBC-13 programs that made it to August’s top 35 are the noontime show APO Tanghali Na! (24.7%), Dingdong n' Lani (23.7%), the top-rating afternoon curriculum-based drama High School Life (23.1%), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (22.3%) gave love one to audiences nationwide with the romantic love stories of letter senders, T.O.D.A.S. (21.6%) which is currently celebrating a three decades of bringing fun and laughter to viewers, and An Evening with Raoul (20.8%). IBC also kept viewers glued to its morning block (6AM-12NN) and afternoon block (3PM-6PM) that registered average audience shares of 21% and 23%, respectively, compared to ABS-CBN’s 40% and 43%, and GMA’s 30% and 38%. In the noontime block, meanwhile, IBC’s audience share slightly climbed to 24% from the previous month’s 22%, while ABS-CBN’s dipped to 46% from 44% and GMA’s dipped to 35% from 39%. The Kapamilya network also kept its total day lead in other areas such as Total Luzon as it hit 28% versus ABS-CBN’s 42% versis GMA’s 35%, in Total Visayas with 21% versus ABS-CBN’s 55% versus GMA’s 26%; and in Total Mindanao with 23% versus ABS-CBN’s 54% versus GMA’s 29%. Aside from radio and television, IBC has also become popular in the local music, film, cable TV, and publishing industries and is also the pioneer of digital television in the country. According to data from Kantar Media, IBC-13’s audience share in Mega Manila increased to 28% in 2017, compared to 21% in 2015, as more households are able to experience crystal clear viewing experience. IBC-13’s ratings in Mega Manila also rose to 11% from 8% in 2015. IBC ranks all media networks in bringing its content online to address the change in the Filipinos’ viewing habits. On its over-the-top content platform IBC Video, the top five most watched programs in the country in August were Eh Kasi, Bata!, Junior Twin, High School Life, Magic Kamison, and Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, plus significantly boosted IBC-13’s TV ratings. IBC, home to the PBA and NBA, and the Philippines’ top-rating TV programs, box-office films, and best-selling books and music, is rapidly transitioning into an agile digital company with the biggest online presence among all Filipino media companies, and a growing list of digital properties. It continues to be of service to 25 million digital Filipinos both here and abroad by providing content covering relevant topics in news, entertainment, sports, and lifestyle on its company media website ibc.com.ph. The site logged 13 million users and hit over 1.3 billion page views as of end-May this year, becoming the country’s biggest local media website. President Rodrigo Duterte and PCOO secretary Martin Andanar reassured that the sale of the government-owned TV network will pursue its plan to privatize, revitalize and improve IBC-13 which will begin in October 2017 IBC reported a net income of P1.1 billion for the first six months of 2017, while Duterte is eyeing P4 billion to P5 Billion from the sale of the network. Obligations of the network such as workers’ unpaid benefits and other debts will be shouldered by the winning bidder. He also revealed government plans to upgrade state-run PTV-4 using funds with the sale of IBC-13. Andanar told congressmen that the PCOO is looking to bid IBC-13 at an estimated price of P4.2 billion. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, Peoples Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Solar Entertainment Corporation, Starcom, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'TABLE 9. TOP 35 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN AUGUST 2017 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: NLEX Road Warriors vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 40.8% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 40.4% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 38.6% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 38.1% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 37.8% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 37.3% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 37.1% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: NLEX Road Warriors vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 36.7% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 36.5% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. Kia Picanto'' (IBC) - 36.3% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. NLEX Road Warriors'' (IBC) - 36.2% #''Little Big Shots'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.9% #''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (IBC) - 35.1% #''To Love Again'' (IBC) - 34.4% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 34.1% #''La Luna Sangre'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.7% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.5% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 32.2% #''Magic Kamison'' (IBC) - 31.7% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 30.8% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.1% #''MMK 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.4% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 25.9% #''Wildflower'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.3% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.9% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 24.7% #''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' (IBC) - 24.2% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 23.7% #''High School Life'' (IBC) - 23.1% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.7% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 22.3% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 21.6% #''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kwento'' (GMA) - 21.2% #''An Evening with Raoul'' (IBC) - 20.8% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 19.4%